Mennu the Betrayer
]] Mennu the Betrayer is the first boss of the Slave Pens in Coilfang Reservoir. He's a Broken Draenei shaman. General Information *Level (Normal): 64 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Humanoid *Found: The Slave Pens - Coilfang Reservoir *Map Location *Health (Normal): 60,000 *Mana (Normal): about 6,700 *Health (Heroic): 185,000 *Mana (Heroic): Approximately 30,000 Spells and Abilities *'Tainted Healing Ward:' Heals Mennu for 1% of his total life every second. *'Tainted Earthgrab Totem:' Periodically casts an AoE Entangling Roots. Doesn't cause damage has a relatively small range. *'Tainted Stoneskin Totem:' Gives Mennu a large boost in armor, reducing damage from melee. *'Tainted Nova Totem:' Explodes after 5 secs for around 2,500 fire damage to everyone around. Range estimated at about 15-20 yards. HEROIC: Explodes after 10 seconds for around 7,000 fire damage in the same range. *'Lightning Bolt:' Deals 1,000 - 1,600 nature damage, cast only on the character who currently has aggro. Uninterruptible. HEROIC: Hits for about 3,000 - 4,000 nature damage, cast only on the character who currently has aggro. Uninterruptible. Stategies Fighting Mennu is an endurance test. He has 60,000 HP and healing abilities, but doesn't put out a lot of damage. It is, however, critical that his totems be killed relatively quickly. Mennu walks a path up and down a walk-way which you use to get to the Rokmar the Crackler. The mobs at the bottom of the ramp pull in two separate groups, only the nearest of which must be killed to get the boss. Lower level characters may aggro these mobs after the boss is defeated when mounting the ramp. Healers should not have any trouble healing through damage. An excellent strategy is to have the tank walk backwards in a large circle while keeping aggro on Mennu; this will ensure that he is out of range of his totems most of the time. Note that hitting his Corrupted Nova Totem will cause it to go off instantly, so avoid shooting it whenever possible. Any class can one-shot the totems, so even the healer can deal most of them via wanding or rank one Earth Shock. Destroying a totem also triggers on-kill abilities such as Spirit Tap, meaning that healing priests with the talent or shadow priests can get a nice boost in their mana by wanding one. Grounding Totem will absorb lightning bolts (in both heroic and non-heroic modes). Heroic Mode Strategies Much like on the standard challenge level, Mennu on Heroic mode is an endurance test, but not as much as other bosses will end up being. The fight actually shifts focus a bit, because there are certain things he does that need to be monitered. Party positioning should be the same as standard challenge level, however it is preferable that a quick DPS class (hunter is preferable, as is a rogue) IMMEDIATELY destroy ANY totems that he drops (in heroic, the fire nova totem explodes when it is damaged, so have your tank pull mennu away and range the nova totem). You can see him do a bit of a cast whenever he drops the totems - and be indiscriminate about which totems are killed - they all need to die. Also, the tank should Kite mennu around a little bit and keep him constantly moving, simply because he stops for about a half a second when he drops a totem. Keep this up and he will be killed quickly! If Totems is a problem for your group you could mana drain him, this will stop him from using them. Quotes Aggro The work must continue. Aggro Don't make me kill you! Aggro You brought this on yourselves. Killing A Player It had to be done. Killing A Player You should not have come. Death I... Deserve this. Loot (Normal) Loot (Heroic) External Links *Video of all bosses in Slave Pens (retail) *AmpWoW Category:Broken Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Slave Pens